I'm Still Standing
by MistressMalvagita
Summary: When Kurt leaves school that only leaves 1 main target for all of Karofsky's anger.  Warnings: attempted sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm Still Standing

Author: mistress_

Fandom/Pairing: Glee Rachel/Puck

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it

Spoilers: Through _FURT_

Summary: When Kurt leaves school that only leaves 1 main target for all of Karofsky's anger.

Warnings: attempted sexual assault

Author's note: After watching FURT this idea came to me…I am SO anti-bullying and this is kind of my personal homage to the cause.

Author's note 1: This will be written from Rachel's POV unless otherwise noted (I am planning one Kurt POV part)…

_Most organizations have a serial bully. It never ceases to amaze me how one person's divisive dysfunctional behavior can permeate the entire organization like a cancer._

_-Tim Fields_

Part 1

I give myself a final once over in the mirror before I head down to breakfast. I adjust my pink sweater set and grey skirt, make sure my argyle socks are pulled up and slip my feet into my loafers. I hope I look like I normally do. Since Finn and I broke up I don't want people thinking I am pining over him. I'm not. After lying to me about having sex with Santana and then my own need for revenge that had led me into Noah's arms, I realized that while I loved the idea of Finn, the idea of Finn and I, the reality wasn't anything like that. We both seemed to be spending all our time trying to be the person we thought the other one wanted. Isn't love supposed to be about being accepted for who you are and accepting others in the same way?

I sigh and head downstairs to the kitchen. My dad's are away on business until early next week. They had left the evening after sectionals. I quickly grab a SoyJoy bar and a glass of juice. I'm not looking forward to heading to school. I am sure by now everyone knows of the demise of my relationship with Finn so I know I must prepare myself for the ridicule that is to come. While it never totally stopped, being the quarterback's girlfriend did have the perk of lessening the bullying that I have experienced since junior high. Now I feel as if I am heading right back into enemy territory totally unarmed. If I am lucky, there might be 3 people who will talk to me outside of the glee room. Mike and Tina had double dated with Finn and I on several occasions and we seemed to have gotten closer, but I don't know how they feel since the break up. Maybe they did it to make Finn happy or maybe they will take his side in the breakup. I suppose only time will tell. The only other person who might talk to me is Noah. I'm still a bit shocked that he admitted to liking me in front of everyone at sectionals. As soon as Santana had said that no one in the room liked me, I figured that was it. I saw the guilty looks on Mike and Tina's faces, but I also know that neither one is good in confrontational situations. But then Noah had piped up that he liked me. Maybe it was because of his whole porta-potty epiphany, but I wasn't going to question it.

The clock seems to be glaring at me and I know that I need to head out so I grab my coat and bag and head for the door. I dropped my stuff in the back of my car and slide into the driver's seat. After buckling my seatbelt I head out. I crank up my music and sing along as I head to school, trying to use the music to clear my head. All too soon I end up in the school parking lot. I take a deep breath, grab my stuff and head towards the front doors of the school. I am about halfway across the parking lot when I hear someone calling my name. I turn and see Noah jogging towards me and I slow to wait for him to catch up.

"Good morning, Noah," I greet him with a smile. It looks like there is someone willing to talk to me.

"'Sup Berry?" Noah greeted in reply. "Kind of surprised you're here today. I thought you might take a day after everything that went down."

"That wouldn't make it any easier to come back," I point out as we walk through the doors and head in the direction of my locker. "In fact, it would probably make it harder. Finn and I are over and life goes on. I am not going to sit around and wallow in what could have been or better yet what never should have been."

"Good for you, Berry," Noah smirked and leaned beside her locker. "He's not worth it. Neither is Satan. You're a young, hot Jew with your whole life ahead of you."

"Thanks, Noah," I laugh at his compliment. "To be honest, I am a little surprised that you talked to me this morning. I was worried that since Finn and I broke up that everyone would take his side."

"Fuck that," Noah snorted. "I don't do sides. He fucked up, you fucked up. I even helped you fuck up."

"I am sorry about that, Noah," Rachel apologized again. "It was so stupid. If this has caused any rift between you and Finn I will make sure he knows it was all my idea."

"Don't worry about it," Noah shrugged as his eyes drifter across the hall behind me. "It's not like I want to hang out and watch him and Santana all over each other anyway."

I slowly turned my head to see Santana running her fingers up and down Finn's arm. When Finn looks into his locker, Santana turns and smirks at me as if to say 'He's mine now, man hands.' Surprisingly, I don't feel the sadness or loneliness I thought I would.

"You okay?" Noah nudged my arm to get my attention.

"Unpredictably yes," I smiled at him. "I was contemplating just this morning in relation to how I think that I loved the ideal of Finn rather then the actuality of him..."

"English, Berry," Noah interrupted.

"What I mean is that I liked who I wanted Finn to be more then who he really is," I explained as I closed my locker. "I had this stupid fantasy in my head about him being this perfect guy and he isn't. Perfect is overrated."

"Let's get you to class," Noah chuckled.

"You're coming to math?" I asked in surprise.

"Hell no," Noah replied, putting his hand on the small of her back and steering her in the direction of class. "I said we were getting YOU to math. I'm heading to the nurse for my morning nap."

I gathered my things and headed out of class. When I entered the hallway, it was bustling with activity. As I headed to my locker I noticed Dave Karofsky become aware of me and then head in my direction. I didn't see a slushy in his hands, but that didn't necessarily make me feel better. I looked back at my locker and proceeded to get what I needed and ignore Karofsky's presence. My attention, however, was immediately attained when I feel a hand grabbed my backside. I gasp and immediately spin around finding Karofsky very much in my personal space.

"David Karofsky!" I fume. "What do you think you are doing manhandling me like that?"

"Since Finn dumped you that makes you free game," Karofsky chuckled darkly, his eyes raking over my body. "Just getting my share."

Before I can form a response, Mike Chang puts himself between the two of us. I relax against my locker as Mike comes to my aid.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mike demanded. "Back off before I make you back off!"

"Yeah," Karofsky snorted. "That worked well for you last time and you had Wheelie with you then. Now why don't you back off so Berry and I can continue our conversation?"

"I don't think so," Mike smirked as he looked over Karofsky's shoulder.

"Do we have a problem here?" Noah said from behind Karofsky, Tina at his side.

"No problem," Karofsky put his arms up in mock surrender and backed away. "Just talking to Berry about our romantic future."

"I don't know what fantasy world you seem to live in," I seethe, "but there isn't now nor will there ever be any romantic anything between us. So if you would kindly keep your hands to yourself from now on I won't go see Principle Figgins about this."

"You put your hands on her?" Noah glared at Karofsky, who just smirked and walked off.

"He grabbed her ass and pinned her to her locker," Mike explained, glowering at Karofsky's retreating figure.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Tina asked, putting her hand on my arm.

"Um, yeah," I nod, gathering my wits. "He's just…I mean, no one has ever actually laid their hands on me before. I know he threw Kurt into lockers and such, but Kurt is still technically a guy."

"Let's just get to glee," Noah said, picking up my bag and ushering us down the hall.

As I walk with my three friends I see the other students that had been in the hall either openly stare at me or totally avoid looking at me. I am sure I even hear a few mutter things like 'she totally deserved that' and 'she asked for it'. What in the world had I ever done to deserve to be treated the way I was? How could I have possibly offended an entire school? Sure, I knew I was driven and abrasive, but I have never been mean to anyone.

"You okay?" Noah asked as the choir room came into view.

"Just a little shaken," I replied, taking a deep breath to gather my senses. "Thank you all for your help. I shudder to think what would have happened if you hadn't…"

"But we did, Rach," Mike interrupted. "Are you sure you don't want to tell Figgins or maybe Mr. Shue?"

"Maybe even Coach Sylvester," Tina said, and then added when she got strange looks from Mike and Noah, "Kurt said she resigned as principle to be able to walk the halls again to help him with the bullying he was experiencing."

"I'll be fine," I assured them. "I'm sure it was just a one time thing. With Kurt gone I suppose I became public enemy number one, so to speak. David used to divide his time between the two of us and now there is just me. Let's just get into glee. I definitely need some music therapy."

The following morning I found myself once again staring into my mirror, critiquing my outfit. I didn't think my skirt was too short or that I was exposing too much skin. The Cheerio's skirts were much shorter then this and their tops were sleeveless while mine wasn't. I tried to bring my thoughts away from this. I knew that what happened yesterday was not my fault. It didn't happen because of what I was wearing or anything I had done, but there was still this little voice in the back of my head that kept repeating what I had heard in the hallway. I sighed and stepped away from the mirror and looked at the clock. Noah would be here to pick me up in about 15 minutes and I still needed to grab breakfast. It seems he and Mike had decided that I needed bodyguards or something silly like that. I had tried to protest, but they would have none of it. To be honest, it actually made me feel cared about that they were worried about me and wanted to protect me. Outside of my father's I don't remember anyone ever trying to protect me.

Just as I am finishing up my juice I hear Noah's truck pull into my driveway. I quickly rinse out my glass, grab my bag and head for the door. I swing it open just as Noah seems to be lifting his hand to knock.

"Miss me that much, Berry?" he teased and I felt my cheeks turning pink.

"Yes Noah," I huff, hoping to cover my embarrassment with bravado, "I have been up for HOURS sitting by the door because I couldn't wait to see you again. I don't know how I survived the night without you around."

"We could remedy that," he continued to tease as I closed the door and we headed to his truck. "You're single, I'm single. We're both hot, incredibly talented Jews. I think it would be a disservice to the world if we didn't."

"Do you stay up at night thinking that ridiculousness up?" I fire back, though I can't stop my mind from wandering to the memories of making out with him while we dated.

"If I didn't already know how hot I am," Noah replied as he opened the truck door for her, "you would really be a blow to my ego, Rach."

"I definitely don't think a low opinion of yourself will ever be a problem for you," I laugh as I climb into the cab and settle in as he closes the door and rounds to the driver's side.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Noah smirks as he starts the truck and they head to school.

The day had progressed without incident, mainly due to the fact that Noah and Mike never left me alone. One of them was always there to walk me to class and when I left one of them was there to get me to the next. Whenever I saw David in the hallway he seemed to be glaring at whichever guy was my current bodyguard, but he kept his distance. At lunch I sat on the end of the glee table next to Noah while Mike and Tina sat across from us.

"So, Rupaul, what's up with the security detail?" Santana asked from her seat beside Finn.

"I don't know what you are referring to," I responded, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Oh please," Santana sneered, "Since you walked into school this morning either Puck or Mike has been glued to your side. Got Karofsky off and are now working on two guys at once?"

"Back off, Satan," Noah growled.

"Or what, Puck?" Santana challenged. "I'm not saying anything most of the school isn't. Berry seems to fill some kind of fetish need in guys. Finn obviously didn't get off on it so now she is marketing it to a broader audience."

"That is enough, Santana," I almost growl. "I understand that being a bitch is thoroughly ingrained in your being. You have an almost Pavlovian response with it, but that doesn't mean I am going to sit here and allow you to talk to me or about me in such a way. Mike and Noah are my friends. I know that is a foreign concept for you, especially since they are males. But you see, it is possible for men and woman to be friends and not be participating in any kind of sexual relationship. I can not fathom why you and so many others in this school seem to think that it is okay to pass judgment on me and to spread scandalous and untrue rumors, but I am done. Considering I am only 1 of 2 virgins at this table I think you are quite the hypocrite. If rumors are true, and since you seem to be vouching for there validity, you've had sex with every guy in this school that has a letterman's jacket except Sam and not all of them one at a time. Personally, I don't care who or what you do, but I will not have you saying such lascivious things regarding my person while you are the one actually acting on them. Now if you will excuse me, I have lost my appetite."

My gaze swept over the table where I took in Santana's angry face, Noah's amazed face, Brittany's confused face and the shocked looks of everyone else before I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Wait up, Berry," I heard Noah call as I reached the cafeteria door. I turned and waited for him to catch up before continuing on. "That was totally badass the way you put Santana in her place! I didn't know you had it in you! I must be rubbing off on you."

"I hope not," I chuckled.

Thursday morning came and I woke up feeling more hopeful about my day. Yesterday had gone well so I was optimistic about today. I went through my normal routine and was just gathering my school things when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to find Tina waiting for me. Noah and Mike had an early practice with Coach Beiste so Tina had volunteered to pick me up.

"Good morning, Tina," I smiled as we headed towards her car. "How are you this lovely morning?"

"Not too bad," Tina replied. "I'm a little worried about our science test, but Mike helped me study last night so I hope that will help."

"I must say that you and Mike are so cute together," I giggled, enjoying having another girl to bond with. I slipped into the passenger side of Tina's car.

"Thanks," Tina blushed. "We're good. It's weird. I wanted Artie for so long, but then found that we were better friends. It's not like he changed or anything, but I think I thought he would. Mike just gets me, you know?"

"I wish I did," I replied wistfully as I look out the window and watch the scenery pass by. "I think Finn and I had the same problem as you and Artie. I wanted a fantasy and was let down by the reality."

"Live and learn," Tina shrugged. "But you have Puck now."

"Oh no," I shook my head firmly. "Noah and I are just friends. He doesn't feel that way about me. He just sort of found God so to speak when he became locked in the porta potty. He promised God that if he got out he would be nicer to other Jews."

"He isn't nicer to Jacob," Tina pointed out as she pulled into the school parking lot. "In fact, I think he wedgied him yesterday."

I decided to drop the subject and grabbed my stuff and exited the car. I waited for Tina to get her things and then we headed into the building.

When I left English I expected to find Noah waiting for me, but he wasn't there. He must have gotten held up so I began to make my way to my locker. I walked quickly, planning to rush to my next class. Without Noah or Mike by my side I felt incredibly vulnerable. I opened my locker and began to exchange my books. I was about half way done when I saw a shadow fall over me. I turned slowly and prayed it was Noah, but instead I come face to face with David Karofsky.

"Alone at last," Karofsky leered at me, moving closer to press me into the lockers.

"We're in the middle of a crowded hallway," I retort, trying to will my voice not to quiver. "Now if you will excuse me, David, I have a class to get to." As I say this I attempt to move around him.

"You're not going anywhere," Karofsky replied. He grabbed my arm and slammed me back into the locker bank. My head bounced off the metal with a clang, sending a shooting pain into my skull. Before I could even react, I feel his hand on my breast, squeezing roughly. Then his other hand is moving under my skirt. I know that I am saying "no", but I am unsure how loud I am. My head still feels rattled and my vision blurs as my eyes tear up. Just as I feel his hand brush against my underwear he is suddenly yanked away from me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I recognized Sam's voice as I slide to the floor. "Get the hell away from her!"

"This doesn't concern you, Evans," Karofsky growls.

"Anytime some asshole tries to take advantage of a girl, I make it my business," Sam growled back. "I will only tell you once more to back off."

"Another time, Berry," Karofsky smirked at me as he walks off.

Sam is then at my side trying to help me stand.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Sam's voice is filled with concern. "What do you need?"

"I…I need…" but I can't seem to form a coherent thought. "Safe…I need safe."

"I'll take you to Puck," Sam suggested. "I think Coach Beiste needed to talk to him."

I just nod and let him begin to lead me away. As he does my eyes scan the hallway to see all the people who had witnessed what happened to me and did nothing. Looking across from my locker I am shocked. My eyes meet Finn's. He had just stood there and let David Karofsky attack me and did nothing. I gasp and Sam follows my line of sight. I notice him glare at Finn as he continues to lead me down the hall.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

As Sam leads me through the hall I feel someone coming up on my other side and I glance over to see Quinn. I also notice Britney and Artie behind us. I can't seem to stop shaking and both Sam and Quinn link their arms through mine to steady me. As we turn a corner I see Noah talking to Coach Beiste. The relief I feel when I see him overwhelms me and I sag against Sam.

"Puck!" Sam calls to get his attention as he struggles to keep me standing.

As soon as Noah sees me I am in his arms in seconds. As soon as my head meets his shoulder I start crying.

"What is going on?" Coach Beiste asks.

"Can we take this into your office, Coach?" Artie asks.

"Sure kids," Coach Beiste nods and motions for us to enter.

Noah all but carries me into the office and everyone else follows. Once everyone is inside and the door is closed Coach Beiste speaks again.

"What happened?"

"What did that little fucker do?" Noah growls as he sits, pulling me onto his lap.

"Who?" Coach Beiste asks.

"Dave Karofsky," Sam answers, his voice still tight with anger.

"I'm going to need more then that," Coach Beiste prodded.

"It started on Tuesday," Puck snarled. "Karofsky came up to Berry in the hall and grabbed her ass and propositioned her. So Chang and I have been walking her to classes. I was supposed to meet her after her English class, but you needed to talk to me. I am so sorry, Rach. I tried to be quick…"

"Not your fault, Noah," I stutter, the shaking finally starting to subside.

"What just happened?" Coach Beiste asked the other four people in the room.

"Britney and I saw Karofsky come up to Rachel at her locker," Artie explained. "We couldn't hear what they were saying, but Rachel tried to walk away from him and he grabbed her and slammed her into her locker. She seemed to hit her head pretty hard. I knew I couldn't stop him, but I saw Sam and Quinn down the hall and Britney went to get them to help. Before Sam could get to them Karofsky, um…"

"He grabbed her breast," Quinn continued. "Then he put his hand up her skirt."

"I pulled him off her," Sam goes on. "He left when I wouldn't back down. Rachel had kind of collapsed so I helped her up and all she would say was that she wanted to be safe. I figured finding Puck was our best bet."

The whole time they are talking I feel Noah's arms tighten around me and he starts to shake. However, I don't think he is shaking in fear, but in anger. I try and take deep breathes to calm myself down. I know I am safe here in this room. I am safe with these people. I am safe with Noah. Before anyone else speaks, Mike and Tina burst into the room.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" Tina asks as she moves to the floor in front of me and puts a hand on my leg. "Mike and I were waiting for you guys and then we heard some kids talking…"

"I'm…I'll be okay," I respond, my voice sounding a bit shaky.

"We need to contact Principle Figgins," Coach Beiste said, her voice sounding very hard. "The police should also be contacted."

"What we should do," Noah growled, "is let me go find Karofsky and kick his ass so hard it ends up in his throat."

"Calm down, Puckerman," Coach Beiste responded. "You beating him up will only get you in trouble. I don't think it would do Rachel any good for you to be in jail."

The thought of Noah leaving causes me to grip him tighter.

"You can't solve violence with violence," I say with as much conviction as I can muster.

"Sure you can," Noah mutters sullenly. "If I break every fucking bone in his body he can't hurt you or anyone else. I should have taken him out when he was bothering Kurt, but since I'm on probation…"

"That kind of talk is getting us nowhere, Puck," Quinn broke in.

"Let me call Figgins and have him come down here," Coach Beiste suggested as she picked up her phone.

It turns out that Principle Figgins is out of the building for the rest of the day so an appointment is made for us all to meet with him the following morning. To try and make everything as official as possible, Coach Beiste has us all write up incident reports about what has happened. After we are done, it is the end of the day and I just want to go home. I thank Sam, Quinn, Britney and Artie for their help and everyone hugs me. We all part in the parking lot with the understanding we will meet there in the morning to go to Principle Figgins' office.

I let Noah lead me to his truck and drive me home. As soon as I am safe in my house I collapse on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Noah," I apologize. There is a part of me that feels bad for dragging him and everyone else into this.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Noah asks incredulously as he takes a seat next to me.

"Because you are friends with me you were dragged into this ugliness," I shrug.

"That's fucked up, Berry," Noah replies while slinging his arm around my shoulder. "Even if we weren't friends or this was happening to some other girl, no guy has a right to do that shit. I am the first to admit I am an asshole, but doing shit like that? So not kosher."

"That's very chivalrous of you, Noah," I respond. "And you aren't nearly as much of an asshole as you used to be."

"Did I just hear Rachel Berry swear?" Noah asks with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You did" I giggle slightly. "But no one will believe you if you tell them."

"We'll just have to hang out even more," he replies. "Obviously, I am having a great influence on you. Give me another week and I'll have you cursing like a sailor."

I smile because I know he is trying to lighten the mood and make me feel better. I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder. I want to ask him something, but I'm a little nervous. He has already done so much for me and I don't want to come off as some defenseless woman or something, but…

"Whatcha thinking about, Berry?" he asks. "I can almost hear the wheels in your little head turning."

"I, um, well, you see," I stutter as I try to force what I want to say out, "I was wondering if you could stay tonight? I mean, I know I am safe in the house, but I don't know if I can handle being alone. If you can't I am sure I could maybe call Tina or something…"

"Its okay, Rach," Noah interrupts. "I would love to stay. In fact, I can't wait to see what cute little pajamas you sleep in."

"Pervert," I admonish as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Let me just call my mom," Noah chuckled in reply. "I'll just tell her I'm crashing at Mike's tonight."

"I want you to know how grateful I am to you," I again say to Puck as we eat our dinner. "If it wasn't for you, Mike and Tina…"

"I already told you, Berry," Noah replied. "You're my friend and no one treats my friends like that."

"I thought I was Finn's friend," I reply, not meeting Noah's eyes as my voice quivers slightly. "I know he is mad at me, but he just stood there and watched what happened to me today."

"That's 'cause Finn is a douche," Noah growled. "A douche that is going to having a serious conversation with my fists soon."

"No more violence, please Noah," I respond. "I am grateful for the thought, but if you just go around hurting people who have hurt me you will violate your probation and have to go back to juvenile hall."

"So what you're saying is," Noah smirked, "that I can't beat up Finn because if I did you would miss me too much? C'mon Berry, if you want to spend more time with me all you have to do is ask."

"While I do enjoy your company," I blush, "it is a bit more then that. To be honest, I think you could beat up Finn and he still wouldn't entirely understand what he did wrong. He is so wrapped up in popular opinion I believe that he rationalizes it in his mind that since no one else did anything then he was in the right. Maybe he has convinced himself, like so many others, that I deserved it." I notice Noah about to interrupt and I quickly continue, "I know I didn't deserve it, but so much of the social culture of high school is a group mentality. Very few people seem to have the ability to be an individual. Going with the crowd means you are safe. The minute you stand up for yourself or others you become a target. Look what happened at the height of what was going on with Kurt. I tried to get Finn to stand up for Kurt, his soon to be step-brother, and his response was that he didn't want to upset David because of something to do with football. You beat him up, you get in trouble and he continues the same behavior."

"Fine," Noah grumbled as he began to help me clear the dinner dishes. "Get all logical on me. And just for the record, just because Finn wouldn't learn a lesson from a good beat down, it doesn't mean he doesn't deserve one."

I wake up Friday morning after a very pleasant night sleep. I tense slightly when I realize my pillow is moving. As my sleep induced mind clears a bit more I realize that I'm not laying on my pillow, but rather Noah's chest. I try to recall how this happened. After dinner last night we worked on homework, well, I worked on homework and Noah teased me about it. Then we decided to watch a movie in my room. Since I don't recall the end of the movie, I must have fallen asleep. There is a large part of me that wishes I could just spend all day here in Noah's arms, but my responsible side rears its ugly head and reminds me we have school. I try to disentangle myself from Noah so that he can get a bit more sleep while I shower and start breakfast.

"Too early," Noah mutters and pulls me closer as I try and move from under his arm.

"Just let me up, Noah," I try to cajole, "then you can go back to sleep."

"Like you here," Noah mutters sleepily and buries his head in my neck.

I am sure my face is blazing at his admission. There is a part of me that wonders if he even realizes that it is me he is in bed with. While I know we are friends, why in the world would Noah Puckerman want to cuddle in a bed with me? He has his choice of dozens of girls at school. Girls who are more popular, better looking, more experienced…The list goes on and on.

"I need to start getting ready for school, Noah," I try again.

"Just a few more minutes," Noah complains, but sounds a bit more awake.

I can feel his breathe on my neck and have a bite back a moan.

"You can have a few more minutes," I try to say as sternly as possible. "You need to let me up, though. I need to do a quick routine on the elliptical, shower and get breakfast ready."

"Screw the elliptical," Noah replies as he lifts his head and looks at me. "You have a hot little body and missing one morning working out isn't going to ruin that."

"That's, um, very nice of you to say," I stammer as I feel my cheeks heating up again.

"S'true," Noah smirks at me. His eyes lock with mine and I think I might forget to breathe because his eyes are so intense. I unconsciously lick my lips as my eyes flit to his mouth. "Jesus, Berry," he groans. "You can't look at me like that."

"Why not?" I ask softly.

"Because when you do all I want to do is kiss you," he answered.

"Oh," is all I can think of to say as my eyes yet again stray to his lips.

Noah lets out a strangled groan and I feel his hand behind my head lightly urging me towards his. My eyes flutter close as he brushes his lips lightly over mine. I'm not sure what comes over me, but I press my lips more firmly against his when I feel him start to pull away. This feels the same yet so different from when we had kissed last year, even last week. Noah was then and still is an amazing kisser, but this time there is something else I can't quite put my finger on that makes it a millions times better. Just as our tongues brush he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"You should get up, Rach," he sighs.

"Oh," I respond again, though this time it is tinged in disappointment. My mind goes into overdrive thinking that maybe he hadn't really meant to kiss me. He was still mostly asleep. I move to pull away, but Noah suddenly grips me tighter and I look back up at him.

"Don't think I actually want you to get up, Rach," Noah says earnestly as if he had read my thoughts. "I would love to spend all day lying here doing that and so many other things." I blush terribly at that idea. "But we need to get to school. God, I can't believe those words left my mouth."

"You're right, Noah," I giggle, feeling a bit better. "And you wanting to go to school must mean that I am rubbing off on you."

"I could give two shits about school, babe," Noah smirked as he sat up and pulled me with him. "I know you care about school and I am going to be where you are. Plus we have that damn meeting. Now get your hot ass out of bed and in the shower before I change my mind."

As I move to get off the bed Noah leans in and gives me one more quick kiss.

"And don't go in there and over think this either," he advises me. "I didn't do it just because you are a warm body. I didn't do it because I have some hero complex or some shit. I did it because I like you and you're smoking hot."

"I, um, like you too," I blush yet again as I dash into the bathroom.

When I exit the bathroom Noah is no longer in my room. I grab what I need for the day and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to find him in clean clothes and making some frozen waffles.

"Where did the clothes come from?" I ask curiously.

"I always keep an extra set of clothes in the truck," he explains as he sets two plates of waffles on the breakfast bar. "You know the Boy Scout motto, 'Always be prepared'."

"There is no way you were ever a Boy Scout," I giggle at the image in my head.

"I actually was," Noah retorts smugly then adds with a smirk, "for all of two weeks. My mom thought I needed some male role model time and signed me up. When my troop leader confiscated the Playboys I brought on his lame ass camp out I kicked him in the nuts and that got me thrown out."

"Your mother must have been mortified," I laugh.

"I was grounded for the rest of the summer," Noah agreed, "but when the school year started all the guys who had been in the troop started treating me like a God or something."

"And so it began," I nod as I picture this as the turning point in Noah becoming Puck.

"Probably," Noah shrugged a little stiffly, obviously a little uncomfortable with my assessment. "You know that I am sorry for all the crap I put you through, right?"

"I know, Noah," I smile at him as I reach for his hand and squeeze it gently. "You were a product of your environment, like so many people are. I remember you from when we were little at Temple. You were quite sweet then, but then things happen and everything changes."

"Yeah," Noah sullenly replies. "My asshole of a father decides to bail and everything goes to hell. I used to be so angry with him and since he wasn't around to direct it at…"

"What changed?" I ask curiously.

"I guess there were two things," Noah explained. "You and Beth."

"Me?" I ask, very surprised. I get how Beth changed him. I watched how Beth changed him, but what in the world had I done?

"I guess it started with how you dealt with the whole Shelby situation," Puck explained. "She dumped you twice, but you didn't let it get to you. You still showed up and smiled and worked hard. Then I started to look at everything else. How shitty everyone treated you, but you just kept showing up and smiling and working hard."

"It did, it does upset me," I reply. "I've cried myself to sleep over it. I've sung angry song after angry song about it. But it is my problem, my business. To do what I want to do with my life, it is going to be filled with hurt and rejection. The odds of making it on Broadway are astronomical. I will hear no far more then I will hear yes. I can't throw a fit every time it happens. I just focus all that energy on working harder."

"Sounds exhausting," Noah points out and he is right.

"Therapy also helps," I add wryly. "My dads were very concerned about my mental health when the bullying started and made me go to a therapist. I was taught about a billion coping mechanisms and all."

"I had to go to therapy once," Noah scowls. "Hit a few too many kids and suddenly you have anger management issues. That shit sucked. Like some 40 year old douche can relate to what I'm going through. I went to the mandatory five sessions then I was done. What I learned was to make sure the kid you hit has the fear of God in him so he doesn't tell anyone who did it."

"Therapy isn't for everyone," I giggle at the totally 'Puck' response to it. "We should get going. We're supposed to meet everyone in about 20 minutes."

I was a little nervous as Noah pulled his truck into a parking space. We hadn't talked about the kiss and I'm not sure what is going to happen now. I decide to push it to the back of my mind because I need to concentrate on the meeting with Principle Figgins. Noah comes around to help me out of the truck and once I have my bag slung over my shoulder he laces his fingers through mine and starts to pull me towards the school. I look up at him in surprise and he just smirks at me.

"What?" Noah chuckles. "You over thought it, didn't you?"

"Um, well, I tried not to," I shrug as my cheeks pink slightly.

"C'mon Berry," Noah smiles as he pulls me along. "Got to get my girl to her meeting."

"Your girl?" I squeak.

"Damn straight!" Noah grins. "Unless of course you don't want to be…"

"Oh no!" I assure him. "I've, um, actually been thinking about that for a while. I was just sure you couldn't possibly like me like that…"

"What's not to like?" he asks as he stops up right in front of the doors into the school. "You're smart, talented, hot and fucking crazy!"

"I am not crazy!" I gasp in outrage.

"You are a hundred kinds of crazy, Berry," Noah laughs, "but luckily I seem to dig them all. Well, maybe not that pre-competition crazy that you get because that shit is scary, but the rest of them are kinda entertaining."

Before I can respond to his assessment of my 'crazy' he leans in, gives me a quick kiss then pulls me through the doors and into school.

"What the fuck do you mean you aren't going to suspend him?" Noah demanded

"Please calm down, Mr. Puckerman," Principle Figgins admonished. "Until all parties involved in the conflict are talked to and the situation is investigated no disciplinary action can be taken. I have read the statements that Coach Beiste took and heard what you all have to say, but now I need to speak to Mr. Karofsky and others who have witnessed these incidents."

"That's why I stepped down as Principle," Coach Sylvester grumbled from her spot. She had heard about the incident and had demanded she be involved in the meeting since she had been the one to deal with Kurt's bullying at the hands of David. Mr. Shuester was also there after hearing about the incident from Coach Beiste. "The red tape and utter bullshit that goes into being a principle makes you no more powerful then Queen Elizabeth, nothing but a figurehead in an ugly hat. If I had been allowed to run this school the way I had intended none of this would have happened."

"You also would have filled the school with ineffectual teachers solely because they would cow to what you wanted," Mr. Shuester pointed out. "Wishing the system is different isn't going to help this situation; we have to work with it to the best of our ability."

I had not said much throughout the meeting except for my account of what happened to me. I can't say I am surprised at the current outcome. I hold Noah's hand because I am afraid if I let go he will leave this room, find David and then do things I don't even want to imagine. I find it terribly ironic how indignant the people who don't experience the bullying act when things aren't immediately changed. I can see Noah, Mike, Britney, Sam and Quinn are all very angry while Artie and Tina seem resigned to it like I am.

"Mr. Karofsky will be informed to stay away from Ms. Berry," Principle Figgins continued. "After a full investigation a decision will be made."

"You really think he will stay away from her?" Noah demanded. "Just because you ask nicely? Mike, Sam and I have all asked him not so nicely and it hasn't stopped him. People always seem to wonder why I don't follow the rules and shit and this is the exact reason."

"Noah," I look pleadingly at him. "They are doing the best they can. They didn't make the rules, but if they don't get followed it will only make everything worse."

"She's right," Tina agreed. "We get your indignation, but this decision doesn't really surprise us."

"It surprises me," Mike states.

"I think she meant Rachel, herself and me," Artie replied. "This isn't the first time we have been through a meeting like this. Nothing quite this severe before, but we've all been bullied for years. It is very hard to prove because there need to be witnesses who are willing to tell the truth or it becomes a 'he said, she said' type of thing."

"As I said," Principle Figgins interrupted, "I will talk to Mr. Karofsky and other people you have said were in the hallway. I will also tell Mr. Karofsky to stay away from Ms. Berry. Now you all should get to your classes."

We all get up and exit the office.

"If you need anything, come find me," Mr. Shuester tells me before turning and heading to his class.

"Or me," Coach Beiste added before heading in the direction of her office.

"So we're back to bodyguard duty," Noah states, looking at the others. "I don't want Rachel alone."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I grumble to myself as I head to the showers after gym. Apparently Santana is mad at me for what I said to her the other day during lunch so while I was distracted my clothes and towel had disappeared. By the time I have found them everyone else is either done or almost done and leaving the locker room. I know I need to hurry because I am sure at least Noah is waiting outside the locker room for me to walk to glee. Noah, Mike and Artie all have gym the same period as I do. I quickly shed my gym clothes and turn the water on.

"Hello Rachel."

My entire body tenses as I whip around to the sound of that voice. David Karofsky is in the girl's locker room, advancing toward the showers.

"What are you doing here?" I demand. "This is the girl's locker room. You can't be here."

"Santana just told me you were in here all by yourself," sneered David. "Not a bodyguard in sight."

"You can't come near me," I stammer, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around myself even though I am still standing under the water. "Principle Figgin's told you…"

"Like I care what he said?" scoffed David as he moved to the entrance of the shower stall and leers at me. "We both know you are just playing hard to get. A girl doesn't wear skirts as short as yours if they don't want some male attention. I get you like to play hard to get, but I'm done with that game."

"Stay away from me," I state, my voice quivering in fear as I back as far away from David as I can. "You don't want to do this."

"You are so wrong, Berry," he smirks, "there is nothing I would rather do."

As he takes another step towards me and grabs my arm, I scream as loud as I can hoping that all my years of vocal training make it loud enough to be heard outside the room. I see his face turn bright red in anger and things seem to suddenly turn into slow motion. I watch as he raises his hand and it comes down on my cheek. Things start to go black, but I think I can hear Noah calling my name.

"Rachel?"

"C'mon baby."

"Wake up."

I hear a voice, but it sounds like it is coming through a terrible cell phone connection or something. My whole head is aching and I can't remember why. I try to concentrate on the voice, but then I hear others.

"Mr. Puckerman, you need to let Nurse Jones look at her."

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"Mr. Chang, you need to get off Mr. Karofsky."

David Karofsky! He attacked me! He hit me! I force my eyes open and it takes me a second to focus, but then I see Noah's face.

"Her eyes are open!" he yells and I flinch at the loud sound.

I notice a lot of commotion around me and move my head to see Tina, Artie, Mike, Coach Beiste, Principle Figgins and the nurse. My eyes move back to Noah and I notice he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I ask.

"Because you're wearing it," Noah replies, gesturing to my body. I look down and I do seem to have his t-shirt on. At my confused expression, he continues, "When, um, Mike and I got to you, you only had a towel on. No way was I going to let everyone see you in that."

"What happened?" I ask as I try to sit up a bit.

"You don't remember?" Tina asks softly, moving to my side across from Noah.

"The last thing I remember is screaming and David hitting me," I explain as my hand moves to my cheek and I flinch in pain at the contact.

"Mike, Artie and I heard you scream," Noah explained. "We sent Artie to get help while Mike and I came in. We got here just as Karofsky hit you…"

Noah trailed off and I see his whole body tense as the memory overwhelms him.

"Puck pulled him away from you and knocked him out," Mike continued. "I'm talking, like Anderson Silva did to Forrest Griffin!" At the strange looks he was getting, Mike clarified, "Sorry, UFC reference. He then told me to sit on him and went to check on you. You, um, weren't conscious and you were basically naked so he put his shirt on you and then Artie came in with Tina and Coach Beiste. Coach then called the office and Nurse Jones showed up followed by Principle Figgins."

While Mike talked, Nurse Jones seemed to be poking me to see if anything was broken. Tina had moved away slightly, but Noah was still right beside me.

"Can you tell us what happened before you screamed?" Principle Figgins asked.

"Um, sure," I agreed and tried to collect my thoughts. "I was late getting into the shower because Santana hid my things." I feel Noah growl beside me at the mention of Santana's name, but I continue, "I was just stepping into the shower when David came in. I told him to leave, that he wasn't allowed in the girl's locker room. I reminded him that he wasn't supposed to be near me. He just laughed at me. He said Santana had told him I was in here alone. He just kept getting closer so I screamed. He looked so mad and then he hit me…" My voice trails off as I feel myself start to break down. Noah gathers me to him and I just start crying.

"The police are on there way," I hear Principle Figgins say. "Ms. Chang and Mr. Abrams, since you weren't here for the incident I would like you both to return to class. If the police need to speak with you, someone will come get you."

Tina's POV

I really don't want to leave the locker room. I don't want to leave Rachel. Mike hugs me and tells me everything is going to be okay, but I'm not so sure.

"If you need anything," I begin, moving to place my hand on Rachel's shoulder, "have someone get me."

"Thank you," Rachel nods.

I move behind Artie's chair and reluctantly begin to push him out of the room. As I maneuver us through the halls I think more and more about what Rachel said. The more I think about it the angrier I get. I am almost running down the hall to get to the choir room.

"Tina?" I hear Artie ask. "Could you slow down a little?"

I don't answer as I turn a corner and see my destination. I am sure Artie and I make quite a sight as we burst into the room, but I don't have time to think about it. I let go of Artie's chair and head straight to where Santana is sitting.

"You fucking bitch!" I yell and the room immediately falls into silence. In the back of my mind I know they are all probably stunned by my behavior.

"What the hell is your problem, Chang?" Santana sneers back.

"How could you do that to her?" I seethe, my fists clenched tightly at my side.

"Who?" she replies, obviously trying to play dumb and not smart enough to understand how angry I am.

"What is going on, Tina?" Mr. Schuester interrupts.

"Karofsky just attacked Rachel in the locker room," I explain, my eyes never leaving Santana. That statement immediately starts a litany of questions from everyone. Artie must notice how angry I am and does his best to explain.

"Karofsky came in while Rachel was showering," he begins. Just that information seems to stun everyone. "She screamed and he hit her hard enough to knock her unconscious. Luckily, Puck, Mike and I heard her and while the two of them went in, I went to get help. Apparently, Puck knocked Karofsky out and now they are all waiting for the police to arrive. The nurse didn't think Rachel got a concussion or broken jaw, but her mouth will be sore for a while."

"But why is Tina so mad at Santana?" Finn asked, looking warily between the two girls.

"Because she set Rachel up," I all but growled. "She hid Rachel's clothes so she would be running late then told Karofsky that Rachel was alone in the locker room."

"How could you?" Quinn gasped, staring at Santana.

"I didn't know he would do that!" Santana tried to defend herself.

"He felt up under her skirt in a crowded hallway!" scoffed Sam. "What did you think he would do if he actually got her alone?"

"I just thought he would scare her," Santana continued to try and justify her actions. Her eyes went to every person in the room, obviously looking for some support and finding none.

"She was already scared of him," Britney pointed out, looking at Santana with eyes full of disappointment.

"It isn't my fault!" Santana persisted.

"My mom watches enough Law and Order and CSI," I rebut, "that I am pretty sure that setting Rachel up like that makes you an accessory or something to what happened to her. I bet the police are going to question you too and I think that answer is going to go over as well with them as it does with me."

Santana looked like she wanted to again protest what I was saying, but this time Mr. Schuester cut in.

"I think everyone needs to calm down," he attempts to calm us.

"Calm down?" I scoff. "You didn't see her! She looked terrified, holding onto Puck like he was keeping her from drowning or something. She's going to have a huge bruise on her face from where that, that…"

I can't go on anymore and just start crying. I feel arms wrap around me and I look up as Mercedes leads me to sit down and lets me cry on her shoulder.

"I didn't know he would do that!" Santana attempts to defend herself again.

"You aren't that stupid, Santana," Sam replies angrily. "You were just pissed because she told you off and getting back at her was more important then anything else."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Finn attempts to defend her.

"Just because you two are having sex," Quinn retorts, "doesn't mean that you should do all your thinking with your penis. Hell, you're not much better. When Karofsky attacked her in the hall yesterday you just stood there and let him!"

"I was too shocked!" Finn argued.

"That's bullshit," Quinn fires back. "You were probably ten feet away and you just stood there. Sam ran from ANOTHER HALLWAY to break it up!"

"Well, Sam is just better at everything, I guess," Finn spits out.

"You're bringing this back to being jealous of me?" Sam replies angrily.

"You saved the football team, you saved Kurt, you saved Rachel," Finn snaps.

"Are you kidding me, white boy?" Mercedes joins in. "Every decision you've ever made has been based on what would make you most popular. You chose football over everything. Hell, you prayed to a damn piece of grilled cheese hoping to get your quarterback position back!"

Before the conversation can go any further Mike and Coach Sylvester walk through the door.

"How is she?" I immediately demand, leaving Mercedes' side.

"They, um, had me give my statement first," Mike began. "Then I was dismissed. When they're done Puck is going to take Rachel home. Principle Figgins called her dads and they are trying to get home. I told Puck we'd stop by."

"And I am here to get Santana," Coach Sylvester states. "C'mon, Lopez. I'm taking you to my office to wait for your parents to show up then the police will question you. While we're there you can turn in your Cheerio's uniform, you won't need it anymore."

"What?" Santana screeched in shock. "You're kicking me off the team?"

"You're lucky that is all I am doing," Coach Sylvester replies coldly. "You intentionally put a fellow student in harms way. That goes against the student code of conduct. If I had my way, I would have you tarred and feathered then marched around the school. Now let's move it, I haven't got all day! The sooner that uniform comes off, the sooner I can start the disinfection process."

Back to Rachel's POV

I can't seem to let go of Noah. I have his hand in a death grip and I can't seem to let myself loosen it. After Artie and Tina left the police arrived and escorted David elsewhere to wait for his parents to arrive so he could be questioned. Since my dads are out of town they give permission for Mrs. Puckerman to act in their stead so I can give a statement. I quickly get dressed, leaving Noah's shirt on. Mike, Noah and I are moved to Principle Figgin's office. When the police arrive they take Mike's statement then he is released to go back to class.

"Tina and I will come to Rachel's after school," I hear Mike say quietly to Noah. I feel Noah nod and the office door open and close with Mike's departure.

Noah's mother arrives like a little Jewish whirlwind. She's demanding answers and fussing over Noah and I.

"Mom!" Noah attempts to get her attention. "Can you sit down and be quiet so we can get this over with?"

"Mrs. Puckerman," Principle Figgins interjects before Mrs. Puckerman can reply to Noah. "If you will take a seat, we can get the statements over with and then deal with your questions."

"Of course," Noah's mother huffed, sitting on my other side and taking my hand.

The police begin their questioning and I retell everything that has happened over the last few days. Noah then gives his statement. We are thanked for our cooperation and told that they will be in touch with further developments. Once the police leave, Mrs. Puckerman turns to Noah and me and begins her own interrogation.

"Are you okay?" she asks me quietly.

"I've been better," I reply ruefully. "I just want to go home."

"Of course," she agrees. "You can come stay with us until your fathers get home."

"I, um, would rather just go home," I quietly say. "I just want to be in my house, get into my pajamas and stuff."

"I'll stay with her," Noah assured his mother. "Tina and Mike are going to come over after school too."

"If you're sure," Mrs. Puckerman replied. "If you need anything or anything happens you call me."

"I promise," I try to smile, but wince at the pain in my cheek.

"Make sure you get ice on that," she smiles gently at me then turns her eyes to Noah. "You take care of her. I am so proud of you, though."

"Mom," sighs Noah as I see a faint blush tinge his cheeks.

"I mean it, Noah," His mom reiterates.

Luckily classes are still in session so Noah and I are able to get to his truck without running into anyone. He helps me into the cab then moves around to the driver's side. As soon as he is in I latch onto his hand again. When he looks at me in surprise, I sheepishly look at my feet.

"I…it…touching you makes me feel safe," I sputter out, feeling a bit embarrassed for sounding so weak.

"It's okay," Noah assures me, bringing his other hand under my chin to raise my eyes to his. "Whatever you need. I just wish…"

"Can we talk at my house," I ask quietly when he trails off. "I just want to be out of here before school lets out."

"No problem, Rach," Noah reassures. "Lets get you home and into those pajamas of yours."

Once we are in the house I take a deep breathe.

"Why don't you go change," Noah suggests, "and I will get something for your cheek. Tina and Mike should be here soon and knowing the rest of the gleeks, they won't be far behind."

I look between the stairs and Noah and hate myself for feeling any uncertainty about going upstairs. I know I am safe in my own house, but I am just so scared of being alone. Noah must see my uncertainty.

"Or we can both head upstairs and I can get the ice when we get back down," he assures me.

"I feel so silly," I mumble, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey," Noah smiles at me, though his voice is stern, "none of that. You've been through hell and whatever you need, I will do. If I get to see you in your underwear, that's just a plus."

I can't help but giggle at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Or you could be a gentleman and close your eyes," I point out as we make our way upstairs.

"Sure babe," Noah chuckles, "because everyone knows what a gentleman I am."

When we enter my room I throw my stuff on my bed and I find a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt and head to the bathroom. As I start to change I hear my cell going off.

"It's your dads, Rach," Noah yells through the door.

"Can you answer it?" I ask hesitantly. "I'm not sure I am up to talking to them yet."

I love my dads with all my heart, but I know they must be going crazy with worry and anger and I am not sure I can handle that yet.

"No problem," I hear Noah's response.

When I come out of the bathroom, Noah is just hanging up the phone.

"I think they might be considering putting up a statue in my honor," he chuckles. "I don't think I have ever been told thank you so many times."

"They might," I smile at the idea, but then remember why a statue would be needed. "What did they say?"

"They can't get a flight out until tomorrow morning," Noah explains. "Some big storm in the Midwest has everything all screwed up. They should be home by lunch tomorrow, though. I told them I would stay with you until then."

"You don't have to," I try and argue. "I mean, I'm sure you have other things to do…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Rach," Noah cuts me off and comes to stand in front of me. "Hell, I might not even leave when they get back. Maybe I could just move in. Gotta be better then living in the estrogen hell I normally do."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Noah and I make our way downstairs. Half way to the kitchen the doorbell rings and I almost jump out of my skin.

"I'm sure it is just Mike and Tina," Noah assures me, squeezing my hand and moving to the door.

I stand behind Noah as he opens the door and Tina, Mike and Mercedes come in.

"How are you doing?" Tina asks me quietly, looking at the death grip I have on Noah's hand.

"I've been better," I attempt a bit of a smile. "How was the rest of the day?"

"Tina went medieval on Santana's ass," Mike chuckled, slinging his arm around Tina's shoulders. "I only got to hear about it, but apparently it was kind of epic."

"She came into the choir room and I thought she was going to rip Santana's hair out," Mercedes added. "Read her the riot act. When Finn tried to defend her, Quinn went off on him too. All in all, one of the more exciting glee rehearsals we have had in a while."

"You didn't have to do that, Tina," I assure her, though I can't help the small smile because someone cared enough to defend me.

"I, um, don't know what came over me," Tina admitted. "As I was pushing Artie back to the choir room, I just kept thinking about what you said and I realized Santana set you up. I just got so angry."

"This is one of those times I wish Santana wasn't a girl so I could kick her ass," Noah grumbled as we all moved to sit down. "I'll be right back. Need to get Rach some ice for her cheek."

I reluctantly let go of Noah's hand and let him go to the kitchen. Tina, Mike and Mercedes move to the couch and I sit in the other chair in the room. When Noah comes back in the room he pulls me out of the chair, sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

"You could have asked me to get up," I point out as I take the ice from him and gingerly put it to my cheek.

"Nah," Noah scoffs. "That's not the badass way."

"I worry about you, white boy," Mercedes chuckles.

"Anything you want or need?" Tina asks.

"Actually," I begin, "I kind of want to talk to Kurt. I was going to call and see if he could come over. I think I would rather he heard about this from me."

"I'll call him," Mercedes volunteers. "I'll tell him we have important gossip or something."

"Thank you," I smile at her as she moves to make the call.

"So what is so important…" I hear Kurt's voice as Mercedes opens the door, but he stops speaking as soon as he sees me on Noah's lap with a bag of ice in my cheek. "What in the name of Gucci happened?"

"You might want to sit down," I begin and wait for both he and Mercedes to take a seat before launching into the story of the last few days.

"But why would Karofsky do that?" Kurt asked with a tone I couldn't place.

"Because he is a sociopath," Noah suggested.

"That's not what I meant," Kurt began and he seemed a bit nervous. "It's just, well, the only other person that knows this is Blaine, but…"

"What is it, Kurt," Mercedes asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Remember what I said that Karofsky had threatened to kill me?" Kurt asked and when we all nodded he continued. "I wasn't completely honest as to why. The day before it happened, I had gotten fed up of him pushing me so I chased after him and confronted him. He kissed me. I mean, full on, tried to stick his tongue down my throat kissed me. I told Blaine and when we tried to confront him he threatened to kill me if anyone else found out."

We all sat in shocked silence for several minutes as we processed what Kurt had said.

"But if he's…" Noah was the first to speak. "Why would be attack Rachel?"

"To cover his tracks," Mike offered. When we all looked at him questioningly, he continued. "He obviously doesn't want anyone to know and what is the best way to combat a gay rumor then to make it blatantly clear that he is straight?"

"And being the obvious sociopath he is," I add, "he wouldn't just have sex with some easy Cheerio, he would make a public spectacle about it."

"In his twisted little mind," Tina contributed, "his grabbing your ass was probably perfectly acceptable, but then when you didn't reciprocate…"

"That fucker," Noah growled. "So in the last 3 weeks he has sexually assaulted two people. Explain to me again why I can't go medieval on his ass?"

"Calm is down, white boy," Mercedes glared. "First, if anyone is getting there hands on him it is me. No one messes with my two Divas. Second, he is in police custody."

"And I want to make sure I am clear on something," Kurt added. "Finn didn't do anything to help? He watched while this was happening to Rachel?"

"That asshole stood 10 feet away while Karofsky stuck his hand up Rachel's skirt," Tina spat out.

"I don't know what we ever saw in him," Kurt frowned as he looked at me. "He even seemed so sincere at our parents wedding about stepping up."

"Finn's always going to be too worried about popular opinion to do the right thing," I say sadly.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Rachel?" Kurt asked. "I feel kind of responsible. Maybe if I hadn't transferred…"

"The only person at fault here is David Karofsky," I interrupt. "Well, and the school because they didn't do anything sooner, but not you. There is something I wanted to ask you, though."

"Anything, Diva," Kurt replied.

"I was wondering if you and Mercedes could do a little shopping for me?" I asked. "While logically I know there is nothing wrong with my wardrobe, I think I might be more comfortable in pants the next few days."

"Rachel," Noah begins, but I cut him off.

"I know, Noah," I reiterate. "My clothing had nothing to do with the attack, but I can't stop the voices in my head hearing both David and other kids commenting on my skirts and such. I just…I need to be comfortable and right now it won't happen in most of the clothes I own."

"You know how long I have waited for you to ask me this," Kurt smiles, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt's POV

"The mall is in the other direction," Mercedes points out to me as we pull out of the Berry driveway.

"We're stopping at my house first," I reply. "I need to have a little chat with my 'brother'."

"As long as I get to watch," Mercedes smirks and settles in for the drive.

Five minutes later we are getting out of my car and heading into the house. I notice both my dad and Carol's cars are in the drive, but that doesn't deter me. Once in the house, I make a beeline for the family room and find Finn sitting on the sofa.

"How could you?" I demand before he even realizes I am in the room.

"What?" Finn replies, startled.

"You know what I mean," I seethe at him. I feel Mercedes put her hand on my shoulder.

"What is going on?" my dad asks as he and Carol some into the room.

"Ask him," I flick a finger to Finn in distain.

"I don't know what…," Finn begins, but I cut him off.

"You know exactly what!" I yell, feeling my face redden in anger. "How could you let that happen to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Finn defended.

"Exactly!" I reply.

"Kurt," Carol tried to soothe me. "Could you calm down and tell us what is going on?"

"Karofsky tried to rape Rachel today," I respond. Both my dad and Carol gasp at this information and I notice Finn flinch at my words.

"But why are you yelling at Finn?" Carol asks.

"He started harassing Rachel Tuesday," I explain, my eyes never leaving Finn. "Propositioned her in the hall and grabbed her ass. Puck and Mike Chang scared him off. The yesterday he got bolder and slammed her into her locker, groped her and stuck his hand up her skirt. Thankfully Sam stopped him."

"Still not sure what this has to do with Finn," my dad says.

"Finn was standing across the hall, maybe 10 feet away," I explain, "and didn't try to stop it. Sam ran from another hallway, but Finn just stood there and watched. He talked such a good game at the wedding…talked about how treating people right was more important then reputation, but I guess it was all talk. Then his new girlfriend told Karofsky that Rachel was alone in the girl's locker room and when Tina called her on it, Finn defended Santana! I'm just so disgusted."

"Finn," Carol asked, looking at her son with sad, disappointed eyes, "is this true?"

"Yes!" Finn yelled angrily, jumping up from the sofa. "Puck, Mike and Saint Sam saved Rachel. I was too shocked. I didn't know what to do. And Santana didn't know he would do that!"

"That's bullshit and you know it," Mercedes finally piped in. "She just chose not to think about the consequences of her actions."

"I can't even look at you," I spat out in disgust. "Mercedes and I are on our way tot the mall because Rachel no longer feels comfortable in her clothes because of what happened. I hope you can live with yourself after what you did."

And with that I turned and left with Mercedes right behind me. Before we reached the door I could hear both Carol and my dad talking. I am sure they were giving Finn a much deserved earful.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Rachel's POV

I found myself staring at my reflection Monday morning. I felt a little odd in the jeans that Kurt and Mercedes had gotten me. They looked very nice, but I felt like I was hiding. I had spent the weekend in pants and felt fine, but now that I was ready to go back to school, I suddenly felt like wearing these pants was giving David Karofsky some kind of power over me that I didn't want him to have. I took a deep breath and changed into my favorite plaid skirt. I looked back in the mirror and smiled. I then grabbed my things and headed down to get something to eat.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" My father asks me as I enter the kitchen.

"Yes I am, Daddy," I say for what feels like the 100th time. My dads had arrived home Saturday and spent the rest of the weekend hovering over me. Noah hadn't left until last night when I assured him that I would be fine and that I was sure his mother and sister missed him. He reluctantly agreed and said he would be back bright and early in the morning to drive me to school. Everyone had seemed very shocked that I planned to return to school Monday morning, but I did my best to explain that waiting wouldn't make it easier or do anything to help the crazy gossip that I knew was going to be running rampant. Tina and Quinn had volunteered to come over and help me cover up the bruise on my cheek. I refused, explaining that I wanted people to see it. I didn't want to give them any reason to think that what happened to me was less then what it was. I reasoned that if the bruise was covered up people could rationalize that my attack was exaggerated.

I heard the doorbell ring and my dad answer. Then he and Noah entered the kitchen.

"Am I running late?" I asked, quickly checking the clock and seeing we had a half an hour before we needed to leave to get to school.

"Just wanted to check and make sure you were sure you wanted to do this, Berry," Noah tried to shrug nonchalantly. "People are going to be all over you."

"As I have explained over and over," I sighed, "Whether I go back today, tomorrow or a month from now, people will still be 'all over me' as you say. I think the longer I stay away, the more the speculation will get out of control. I talked to Quinn briefly on the phone last night and she even said she had heard at Cheerio's practice that I was pregnant with Karofsky's child but wanted the child to be yours and that is what caused the drama."

"Well who wouldn't?" Noah joked. "I get it, Rach, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. There are only so many asses I can kick at the same time!"

"No violence," I admonished. "I plan to go about my day like I always do. People talked about me before and they will talk about me now. I just want to get it over with. Besides, I'll have you, Tina and Mike with me."

"Don't forget Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Artie and Britney," Noah added. "I am kind of waiting for either Mercedes or Quinn to bitch slap someone."

"Just be careful, pumpkin," Dad said. "If it becomes too much you can just come home."

"We're very proud of you, though," Daddy added.

"Thank you," I say as I give both of my father's hugs then I turn to Noah. "Ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Noah asks with a smirk before he slings his arm around my shoulder, kisses my temple and pulls me towards the door.

GgLlEeEe

As Noah pulls his truck into the parking lot I take a deep breath.

"We can always go back," Noah reminds me, squeezing my hand.

"No," I state firmly, "I will not let what happened to me control my life. I will not let David Karofsky hold any type of power over me. I will not let the student body of this high school dictate what I will and won't do."

"Been practicing that in your head?" Noah chuckled a little. "All I was thinking was that I wouldn't mind spending the day at your house, alone, making out with my girl. Screw everything else."

"Noah!" I feel myself blushing. "As much as I enjoy kissing you, we can not use it as an excuse to miss school. Our education is very important for our future. That is not saying that the idea in and of itself is not a very pleasant one, but we will just have to wait until the end of the school day for that."

"So you are agreeing to spend the evening making out with me?" Noah asks, seeming to want to clarify what I am saying.

"Yes I am," I say, my voice sounding a little breathy to me. "School is out at 2 and my fathers won't be home until around 5. That should provide us with around 2 hours of private time."

"I'm not sure that is enough time, Berry," Noah smirks and slides across the bench seat next to me, pulling me closer to him.

"How, um, much more time would you like?" I stumble over the question as I feel myself flush at his nearness.

"I think I could spend hours with you wrapped up in my arms and not get tired of it," Noah murmurs against my ear and I shiver involuntarily at the feeling. He then lays gentle kisses on my jaw, neck, nose and chin before moving to my lips.

I squeak and pull away as someone begins to knock on the truck window. Both Noah and I look to see Quinn smirking at us.

"Can't you see we were busy?" Noah growls as he opens the door and helps me down,

"That's why I'm here," Quinn rolls her eyes at him. "Everyone could see how 'busy' you were. We," and she gestures to our friends waiting at the doors to the school, "thought that you guys getting it on in your truck wouldn't help the rumors that are already going around."

"Why is everyone else over there?" I ask as we begin to walk towards them.

"Mike and Sam were worried that Puck would kill them," Quinn laughs, "and Tina was too embarrassed."

"Noah wouldn't have hurt Mike or Sam," I say indignantly, but then notice both Noah and Quinn looking at me like I was crazy, or at least crazier then normal. "What?"

"I so woulda done something," Noah smirks and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Guys have rules. You break them, you pay the consequences."

GgLlEeEe

As I step out of 3rd period I sigh in frustration as all conversation seems to stop and everyone begins staring at me again. Noah is waiting for me and takes my hand as we walk towards my locker. Since I had walked into the building it had been like this. I enter a hallway and all conversation dies, everyone turns and stares at me, the whispering starts then a few of the braver souls step forward to talk to me. Between 1st and 2nd Finn even had the nerve to approach me to 'check and see how I was doing'. I told him I was fine, but that he didn't need to check again because I was not going to be used as a way to help his popularity since the schools sympathy seemed to lie with me. Noah had laughed at the look of shock on Finn's face at my dismissal of him.

When we were about half way to my locker, a group of 4 Cheerios approached us and blocked out path. Then they all started speaking at once.

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

"What really happened?"

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Are you having sex with Puck so he will protect you?"

As the questions kept pouring out of their mouths, I don't know what came over me, but I think I snapped.

"SHUT UP!"

As the hallway became quite again, it took me a minute to realize that I was the one who had just yelled. Everyone is looking at me with shocked expressions. Even Noah, but his is tinged with concern.

"I have something to say," I begin, "and I want everyone in this hallway to pay attention. You can then tell everyone else in the school who isn't in the hallway. This is all I am going to say on the matter and after my statement is over, all future inquiries as to how I am will be met by either Noah or Quinn."

Since walking into school Noah was taking care of the guys who harassed me and Quinn was dealing with the girls.

"David Karofsky attempted to sexually assault me in the girl's locker room on Friday," I state. "I will not go into what had happened earlier in the week since I am sure most of you witnessed it. Before anything could happen Noah and Mike Chang stopped him. As you can see from the bruise on my cheek, David did hit me when I screamed for help. I am dealing with everything in the best way I can with the help of my friends. That being said, if you are not one of my friends, I would appreciate you not asking how I am. Previous to Friday most of you couldn't stand me. You ignored me, made fun of me, harassed me, vandalized my locker, threw slushies on me, etcetera. You can all, basically, be put into 3 categories. There are those of you who bullied and actively made my life difficult. There are those of you that allowed it to happen because you were scared of it affecting your popularity if you stood up to the bullies. And finally, there are those of you who remained silent so you wouldn't become a target yourself. None of you were concerned about me when he grabbed my backside on the hall. None of you were concerned when he groped my breast and put his hand under my skirt against my locker. Don't think I didn't hear the murmured 'she asked for it' and 'if she is going to wear skirts like that she should expect it'. To me, each and every one of you holds a little responsibility for what happened to me. How do you think a bully gets their power? It's from the majority that allows them to behave as they do. If I heard you saying how I deserved it, don't you think he did? Actually, I am sure there were several of you that actively encouraged him. While I don't think most of you thought it would escalate to the point it did, it got there because of both what you said and what you didn't say. So in my mind, you don't have the right to ask me how I am. You don't get to suddenly care because you feel guilty or something. I am not here to make you feel better. Thank you."

By the time I finished speaking there were tears in my eyes and my voice was a little forced. Noah pulled me into his arms and I am sure he was glaring at all those around us, daring them to say something. Suddenly, I heard clapping. Surprised and curious, I looked up to see Coach Sylvester looking at me while she applauded. Soon I heard some more and I looked around to see Mike, Tina, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue all clapping for me.

"You heard the girl," Coach Sylvester announced to the crowd. "Leave her alone. She isn't here to validate your silly little existence. Anyone who bothers her from here on out can expect to be spending some quality detention time polishing my trophies. Now get to class!"

With that most of the people in the hall seemed to scatter.

"Puckerman," Coach Beiste said, "why don't you take Rachel to my office and calm her down. I don't think either of you is ready to go to class."

All my friends say they will see us in glee as Noah leads me down the hallway to Coach Beiste's office.

"That was fucking amazing!" Noah exclaims when we get into the office. He sits of the small sofa and pulls me down next to him. "Almost makes me think you might be a little more badass then I am."

"I didn't mean to," I reply meekly. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do," Noah snorts. "You finally unleashed all that shit you've kept bottled up inside of you for years. You told those assholes what someone should have told them years ago. As a mostly reformed bully, I can say that I think if you had unleashed that on me a few years back, I would have been impressed with your BAMF abilities."

"I am far from, um, BAMF," I can't help but giggle slightly at what I said.

"You are way more badass then you give yourself credit for," Noah argued. "You got a teacher fired, sent a rival to a crack house…Hell, you dumped ME! No one dumps me!"

"Santana dumped you," I point out.

"Santana and I never dated," Noah corrected. "We had sex."

"Thanks for the reminder," I reply wryly, not enjoying being reminded about that.

"None of that, Berry," Noah told me sternly as he put his finger under my chin to lift my eyes to meet his. "Santana's a slut. She'll sleep with anything wearing a letterman's jacket or Cheerio's uniform. I have never wanted to date Santana. Never felt the urge to introduce her to my mom. Never wanted her to wear my jacket so everyone knew she was mine. Didn't give a crap if someone else hit or her or anything like that. I like that my mom wants you to join us for Sunday dinner. I want you wrapped in my jacket so people know you're mine. If some guy even THINKS about hitting on you I will beat him down."

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has even said to me!" I feel tears in my eyes at the declaration. It wasn't wine and roses and the things of Disney movies, it was so much better. It was Noah Puckerman. He wasn't trying to say what he thought I wanted to hear, he was saying what he felt. For so long I had thought that I was on love with Finn. He was the Disney prince that rode in on the white stead and saved the princess. Only he really wasn't. I've also come to realize that isn't what I want. What I want is sitting beside me. He is flawed, frustrating, caring, hot headed and absolutely perfect.

GgLlEeEe

When it was time for glee club, I'm feeling better. When I walk through the halls people are still looking at me, but it is different now. Maybe it was like Noah said and because I finally stood up for myself I was granted a modicum of respect. The threat from Coach Sylvester probably didn't hurt, either. When Mr. Shue entered the classroom I raised my hand and asked if I could sing something.

"Before I begin I just wanted to thank most everyone in this room," I smiled at my friends, though my eyes avoided Santana and Finn who were sitting alone in the top corner of the risers. "To be honest, I have never really had friends before and I just want you to know how much it means to me. While some of the friendships might have been sped up by circumstance, I believe they would have happened regardless. I don't think I would have been able to make it through the last week without any of you."

I then give a warm smile and nod for the music to start.

_Here's wishing you the bluest sky,  
And hoping something better comes tomorrow.  
Hoping all the verses rhyme,  
And the very best of choruses to  
Follow all the doubt and sadness.  
I know that better things are on the way._

Here's hoping all the days ahead  
Won't be as bitter as the ones behind you.  
Be an optimist instead,  
And somehow happiness will find you.  
Forget what happened yesterday,  
I know that better things are on the way.

It's really good to see you rocking out  
And having fun,  
Living like you just begun.  
Accept your life and what it brings.  
I hope tomorrow you'll find better things.  
I know tomorrow you'll find better things.

Here's wishing you the bluest sky,  
And hoping something better comes tomorrow.  
Hoping all the verses rhyme,  
And the very best of choruses to  
Follow all the drudge and sadness.  
I know that better things are on the way.

I know you've got a lot of good things happening up ahead.  
The past is gone it's all been said.  
So here's to what the future brings,  
I know tomorrow you'll find better things.  
I know tomorrow you'll find better things.

-Better Things by The Kinks-

THE END

Authors note – Hope everyone enjoyed the story…I might do a little happy sequel in the future, but right now I need to finish 'Picking Up The Pieces' and I have this weird idea for a Rachel/Sam story stuck in my head…


End file.
